The Murder of One
The Murder of One (en español: El asesinato de uno) es el décimo octavo episodio de la tercera temporada de y el sexagésimo segundo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 29 de marzo de 2012. Resumen SALVADOR DE LOS MALDITOS Y DE LOS CONDENADOS - Damon y Stefan se centran en un nuevo proyecto que los acercará a destruir a Klaus, y rápidamente traen a Elena, Caroline y Matt en el plan. Después de que Klaus amenaza a alguien cercano a Bonnie, no tiene más remedio que trabajar en el hechizo que necesita. Mientras tanto, Klaus y Rebekah encuentran el motivador perfecto para convencer a Finn de cooperar con ellos, pero Rebekah está más interesada en su propio plan brutal para vengarse de Damon. La agitación emocional de Stefan lo conduce a una confrontación peligrosa con Klaus y, más tarde, a un momento desgarrador con Elena. Trama El episodio comienza con Elena llamando a la puerta de Alaric brillante y temprano. Elena ha venido a su loft con muffins en la mano para comprobar en él - y para asegurarse de que no mató a otra persona durante la noche. Damon se encuentra con Elena en la puerta y se niega a dejarla entrar. Él le asegura que el profesor de historia está bien. Ella sospecha que está a la altura de algo, pero finalmente toma su palabra. Después de que ella se vaya, nos enteramos de que Ric es más que bien. Él, Stefan y Damon han pasado la noche convirtiendo el viejo letrero del puente de Wickery en estacas de roble blanco. Mientras trabajaban, Stefan y Damon idearon un plan para acabar con Klaus y sus parientes. Escriben a su pandilla de Scooby y les dicen que se encuentren en el bosque para conseguir los deets. En el camino hacia el punto de encuentro, Elena le dice a Caroline que Alaric mató a su padre Bill. Sorprendentemente, Caroline toma la noticia en zancada. Cuando Elena y Caroline llegan al punto de encuentro, Stefan entrega las 12 estacas que él y los muchachos hicieron. El plan, dice, es que Caroline distraiga a Klaus para que puedan ir tras Rebekah. La forma en que lo explica, ella es claramente el eslabón más débil y el plan suena como podría funcionar. Mientras Elena y Co conspiran para matar a Klaus, Klaus se va a buscar a Finn. Mientras Finn camina por alguna calle en alguna ciudad, Klaus se acerca y le pide que le ayude a deshacer el hechizo vinculante que ata a sus destinos. "No tengo ningún deseo de ayudarte", dice Finn. "Sólo para verte muerto." Nunca nadie que acepte 'no' por una respuesta, Klaus amenaza con volver a agredir a Finn si no regresa a casa. En lugar de seguir discutiendo, Finn vamps fuera de un callejón. Pero Rebeca lo detiene. Klaus lo golpea y los hermanos llevan a su hermano a casa por la fuerza. Pero no todo es malas noticias para Finn. Su novia Sage lo espera en Casa Klaus. Mientras Sage y Finn se ponen al día, Rebekah revela algunos planes propios. Aparentemente, ella está más que un poco molesta con Damon por sacarle el sexo, y luego usar a Sage para leer su mente. Así que se mete furtivamente en la casa de Salvatore y golpea a Alaric. Antes de que Damon pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, Rebekah está a una distancia de besos. "Hola amante," gruñe ella. Luego apuñala a Damon en el estómago. En la ciudad, Elena está empezando a preocuparse por Bonnie. "¿Es extraño que Bonnie no esté devolviendo mis llamadas?", Le pregunta a Matt y a Caroline. Matt mira hacia arriba y ve a Finn y Sage tomando su paseo de reunión. "¿Es extraño que el hermano de Klaus esté aquí en medio de la plaza del pueblo?", Contesta. Elena inmediatamente llama a Stefan para decirle sobre el avistamiento. De regreso a Casa Klaus, Rebekah pone Damon como un bocado de carne. Su plan, le dice tan amablemente, es sangrar toda la verbena de su cuerpo, luego obligarlo a matar a Elena o a Stefan. Para mostrarle que ella quiere decir negocios, se corta su pecho, luego su garganta. Pero Damon no es el único cautivo en la casa. Bonnie también está allí. Klaus la ha secuestrado y la está obligando a deshacer el hechizo vinculante. Si se niega, matará a Jeremy. Para probar que tiene una mano en el lugar para hacer el trabajo en forma de su hermano Kol, Klaus muestra su video en tiempo real de Jeremy en su teléfono. Mientras Klaus fuerza la mano de Bonnie, Caroline está ocupada cuidando a Alaric - a.k.a. el hombre que mató a su padre. Es una situación incompleta. Alaric se disculpa y Caroline le dice: "Tengo sangre en mis manos también. Todos lo hacemos. "Sangrando como un cerdo atrapado, Damon sueña que Elena ha venido a salvarlo. Cuando despierta, se da cuenta de que Rebeca plantó el pensamiento. Decepcionado de que no era real y enojado que ella empujó sus botones tan fácilmente, él le llama una desesperada b-palabra, entonces dice: "Si Klaus me mandó alrededor de mil años, yo sería un poco desesperado por la atención. Rebeca rápidamente le corta un poco más. En la ciudad en el Grill, Sage introduce a Finn a tequila mientras Stefan, desapercibido por el dúo, se sienta al otro lado de la habitación, escuchando. Cuando la pareja bebe, uno de los toros de Sage, Troy, pasa y descubrimos que ella lo ha traído de regreso a la ciudad. Trabajando un nuevo plan B de asesinato de O., Matt introduce la verbena en las bebidas de Sage y Finn, las cuales advierten enseguida. Antes de que puedan atacarlo, Stefan los atrae afuera. Mientras Sage lanza fácilmente el culo a Stefan, Elena sale de la cocina de la parrilla y dispara a Finn con el arco cruzado. Antes de que se caiga, Matt se acerca y lo pone en juego. Luego ambos vuelven atrás. Finn se pone rígido, y luego estalla en llamas mientras Sage llora sobre su cuerpo. Mientras Elena, Matt y Stefan van tras Finn, Bonnie está ocupada trabajando el hechizo desencadenante. Mezcla la sangre de todos los hermanos en una copa y luego vierte la mezcla sobre la mesa en medio de un círculo de velas. A continuación, recita un encantamiento que hace que las líneas de sangre se separen. Se separan justo cuando Finn es apuñalado. Así que Finn no lleva al resto de la Familia Original abajo con él. Debido a que el hechizo parece haber funcionado, Klaus deja a Bonnie ir. Al pasar por la sala de estar, ve a Rebekah torturar a Damon. Klaus ofrece dejar a Bonnie salvar al hombre que convirtió a su madre en un vampiro, pero ella decide salir en su lugar. El remordimiento golpea a Bonnie antes de que despeje el camino del círculo. Así que ella llama a Elena y le dice lo que Klaus le hizo hacer y que él tiene Damon. Mientras habla, el resto -el abandono de su madre, la situación de Jeremy y el desastre en el que se ha convertido su vida- la golpea y se desmorona en el camino de entrada, gritando. Stefan se pone furioso cuando escucha que Klaus tiene a Damon. Antes de que Elena pueda calmarlo, Sage irrumpe. Ella también está indignada. Golpea a Stefan y golpea a Caroline por la habitación. "No estoy aquí por ti. Estoy aquí para él ", dice. Luego le da una patada a Stefan. Elena trata de salir corriendo. Pero Troy bloquea la puerta. Parece que Elena va a tener que ver a Sage box el vampirismo de Stefan. Pero entonces sucede algo extraño. Su nariz comienza a sangrar. Ella lanza un puñetazo a Stefan. Pero lo bloquea fácilmente. Se cae de rodillas, tose y escupe sangre. Ella se pone cenicienta y pide ayuda. Pero los mismos síntomas golpearon Troy. Lo siguiente, ambos están tumbados en el suelo, muertos. Se necesita a Caroline, Stefan y Elena un poco para entender las cosas. "Espere. ¿Así que cuando muere un Original, cada vampiro que se desvía de su línea de sangre muere junto con ellos? ", Pregunta Caroline. "Eso significaría..." Si todos los originales mueren, también lo hace la especie entera de vampiros, incluyendo a los Salvatores. Esta revelación cambia todo. Stefan marcha hacia Casa Klaus. Deja caer una bolsa llena de ocho de las estacas restantes en el piso, le dice a Klaus y Rebekah que Finn está muerto y se ofrece a intercambiar las armas por Damon. Suena demasiado fácil. Así que Klaus obliga a un Damon casi drenado a ir a casa. Antes de que Damon amputara sus propias manos en un intento por liberarse de las cadenas, Klaus le dice a Damon que se detenga. Luego obliga a Salvatore a decirle cuantas estacas realmente existen. "Once", Damon responde sin vacilar. Esto induce a Klaus a hacer un gran y viejo discurso sobre cómo le dio el propósito de vida de Stefan dándole algo que odiar. Está tan lleno de sí mismo que Stefan no puede evitar intentar matarlo. Klaus fácilmente aplastó su intento. Entonces Rebekah libera a Damon y le dice a Stefan que si él gira en las tres estacas restantes, ella y Klaus los dejarán vivir. Klaus la mira incrédula. De vuelta en la casa de huéspedes Salvatore, Elena y Caroline tratan de reconstruir el árbol familiar del hermano para que sepan qué original no matar. Los Salvatores fueron engendrados por Katherine, que fue criada por Rose. Pero, ¿quién fue la madre de Rose? Stefan no sabe la respuesta. Regresa a casa un poco derrotado. Le dice a Elena que pasó demasiado tiempo odiando y conspirando contra Klaus. Se arrepiente de empujarla y se culpa de los sentimientos que ha desarrollado para Damon. En realidad, Stefan usa la palabra "amor", que Elena inmediatamente niega: "Siempre te amaré", le dice a Elena. "Sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no sientes algo por él." Elena no puede hacer eso. "No sé lo que siento", dice. Rebeca, sin embargo, no es tan ambivalente acerca de sus sentimientos. Solo con Klaus, se da cuenta de que a su hermano no les importa tanto como los Salvatores se cuidan el uno al otro. "Al menos saben lo que significa la familia", dice. Klaus responde diciéndole a Rebekah que planea tomar a Elena y dejar Mystic Falls "para crear una nueva familia de híbridos". Cuando Rebekah sugiere que se quede, dice: "Entonces eres tan patético Como Finn. "Ansioso de estar libre de Klaus, Damon se acerca a Alaric para obtener la última estaca. Pero Alaric no puede encontrarlo. Se ha movido del escondite detrás de la estantería. Después de gruñir a Ric por ocultarlo en un lugar tan cliché, Damon pregunta: "¿Me estás diciendo que tu alter ego vampiro-odioso tiene una estaca que puede matar a toda una línea de vampiros, posiblemente la mía?" Alaric responde: "Eso es exactamente lo que yo Te lo digo. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson *Cassidy Freeman como Sage Co-Estrellas *Linds Edwards como Troy Trivia *Antagonistas: Niklaus Mikaelson y Rebekah Mikaelson. *Bonnie es forzada por Klaus a deshacer el hechizo de enlace de Esther, pero no el hechizo de la línea de los sementales, ya que no se sabía que existía hasta que Finn fue asesinado por Matt, causando la muerte de Sage y Troy poco después. *Finn y Sage aparecen en este episodio. *Caroline hace un comentario a Alaric sobre Rebekah, haciendo referencia a . Esta es la segunda referencia de Buffy en la serie. *Este es el primer y único episodio en el que Caspar Zafer es anunciado como Invitado Estrellas . *Se revela si un Original es destruido, toda su línea de sangre de vampiros morirá poco tiempo después. **Desde la revelación en este episodio que si un original es destruido así es su línea de sangre entera, significa que si Mikael en su tiempo como un vampiro original creó otros vampiros de su sangre, murieron cuando Klaus lo mató en el episodio Homecoming. *Aunque fue mencionado tres veces, Kol no aparece en este episodio. *Esta es la primera vez que se pregunta a Elena acerca de estar enamorada de Damon. *Este es el primer episodio que Finn aparece sin Kol. *Este episodio marca la primera muerte de Matt, ya que mata a Finn. **Sage también muere en este episodio, junto con el resto de la línea de sangre de Finn, debido a la regla de la línea de sangre. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Alaric's Apartment **Woods **Klaus' Family Mansion **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square **Mystic Grill Muertes *Finn Mikaelson - apuñalado, asesinado por Matt. *Sage - muere debido la muerte de Finn. *Troy - muere debido la muerte de Finn. *Varios Vampiros - muere debido la muerte de Finn. Continuidad *Bill Forbes fue mencionado por Alaric y Caroline. Fue visto por última vez en Bringing Out the Dead. *Finn fue visto por última vez en All My Children. *Matt fue visto por última vez en 1912. *La visita de Damon y Rebekah fue mencionada por Caroline y la propia Rebekah. Fue visto por primera vez en Dangerous Liaisons. *Klaus estaba en contacto con Kol por teléfono, donde se demostró que Kol estaba vigilando a Jeremy en Denver. Kol dejó Mystic Falls en All My Children. *Rebekah mencionó el intento súbito de Sage (dos veces) a Klaus y Damon. Fue visto por primera vez en Break On Through. *Abby Bennett Wilson fue mencionada por Klaus, Bonnie y Elena. Fue vista por última vez en Break On Through. *Finn menciona cómo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el plan de su madre de matar a sus hermanos de nuevo. Su primer intento de sacrificarse se vio en Todos mis hijos. *Alaric menciona la piedra lunar y los acontecimientos que sucedieron en el episodio de la segunda temporada Know Thy Enemy a Damon. *Esther fue mencionada en este episodio. Fue vista por última vez en All My Children. *Este es el último episodio que vemos el último de Finn hasta su regreso en From a Cradle to a Grave, que posee el cuerpo de Vincent Griffith. Referencias Culturales *" " es una canción de la banda . El nombre de la banda proviene de una línea de esta canción. Un grupo de cuervos se llama un "asesinato", por lo que un asesinato de uno es un grupo de un solo cuervo. **Según Julie Plechttps://twitter.com/julieplec/status/185249678290456576, Caroline Dries quiso nombrarlo "Kill 'Em All" después de un álbum de Metallica. ***El episodio de la temporada 7 se llama Kill 'Em All. *" " se refiere a la práctica sexual que va más allá de lo que se considera convencional como un medio de aumentar la intimidad entre los socios. En este caso, Damon podría estar refiriéndose a Bondage, la práctica de vincular a uno de los socios por placer sexual o estético. *" " es el apodo de Denver, Colorado, porque su elevación es exactamente 1 milla sobre el nivel del mar. *Caroline le pregunta a Alaric si tenía una carrera con "Buffy el vampiro". Esta es una referencia a " ", una serie campy y popular que se desarrolló entre 1997 y 2003. Buffy fue un vampiro en el episodio " ". *" ", la bebida tradicional mexicana hecha de Blue Agave, se produjo por primera vez en el siglo 16, por lo que Finn no podría haberlo probado porque fue daggered por 900 años. *"Las diez rondas" es la duración de un partido de boxeo regular. *El discurso de Klaus a Stefan, "Yo le di el propósito de tu vida", es similar en tono al del discurso de Jareth a Sarah en la película Laberinto, en el cual él dice, "Estoy agotado de vivir de acuerdo a tus expectativas de mí". Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tenía alrededor de 2,44 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. Citas :Damon: (a Stefan y Alaric sobre Elena) "Caminando por las escaleras, abriendo la puerta principal...y ella se ha ido!" ---- :Alaric: (a Damon) "Tengo un alter ego homicida. A diferencia de algunas personas en esta sala, me gustaría asumir la responsabilidad de las personas que he matado!" :Damon: "Si quisieras entregarte, no lo dirías fuerte." ---- :Damon: (a Alaric sobre Stefan) "Su moral se pone muy cuestionable cuando tiene venganza en el cerebro". ---- :Finn: (a Klaus sobre Esther) "Llegó a encontrar otra manera de terminar con nuestras abominables vidas y cuando lo haga, me sacrificaré de nuevo." ---- :Finn: "No tengo ningún deseo de ayudarte, sólo para verte muerto!" :Klaus: "Déjeme reformular, tú volverás conmigo, o te pondré de nuevo en ese ataúd en el que te pudriste durante nuevecientos años". ---- :Finn: (a Rebekah sobre Klaus) "¡Estás apostando con él!" Rebekah, él nos guardó en cajas! " :Rebekah: (a Finn) "Al menos no está tratando de hacernos extinguir." ---- :Rebekah: (a Klaus sobre Finn y Sage) "¿Qué sabes? ¡El amor verdadero prevalece!" ---- :Rebekah: (a Klaus) "Tengo un asunto inconcluso con Damon Salvatore, pregúntale a Sage lo que me hizo, entonces comprenderás por qué la retribución está en orden". ---- :Alaric: (a Damon) "Quiero decir, ¿no aprendiste nada de la piedra de luna y el plato de jabón?" ---- :Sage: (a Finn) "Yo me cuidé, pero nunca dejé de amarte, Finn, no quiero que te mueras." :Damon: (a Rebekah) "Tengo que admitir, incluso para mí, es un poco rizado." ---- :Klaus: (a Rebekah sobre Damon) "Si estás tratando de sangrarlo de verbena, ¿no crees que sería más fácil colgarlo al revés?" ---- :Caroline: (a Alaric acerca de Rebekah) "He oído que tuviste una pelea con Buffy el Vampiro." ---- :Alaric: (a Caroline sobre él matando accidentalmente a su padre) "Caroline...lo siento mucho, ni siquiera sé qué más puedo decir." ---- :Caroline: (a Alaric) "Voy a tomar una página del manual de Elena Gilbert...y elijo creer que puedes ser salvo." ---- :Elena: (a Stefan sobre Damon) "Lo que él quiere y lo que debemos hacer son dos cosas diferentes". ---- :Bonnie: (a Klaus) "Bueno, me molesta, ¡me molesta!" ---- :Sage: (a Finn) "Nunca has tenido tequila, eso es vergonzoso, en serio estoy avergonzada por ti". ---- :Finn: (a Sage) "¡Estoy realmente impresionado por la evolución de la humanidad!" ---- :Sage: (a Finn) "Mis pasiones alcanzan mi moral a diario, se llama vivir la vida al máximo". :Rebekah: (a Klaus sobre Damon) "Nik, él es mi juguete, no el tuyo!" Multimedia Soundtrack Galería tmmo 27.jpg tmmo 28.jpg tmmo 29.jpg tmmo 30.jpg tmmo 31.jpg tmmo 32.jpg tmmo 33.jpg tmmo 34.jpg tmmo 35.jpg TVD318 - 3.jpg TVD318 - 2.jpg Rebekah and Klaus.jpg TVD318 - 8.jpg TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg TVD318 - 7.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg 534334685.jpg TVD318 - 5 (1).jpg TVD318 - 4.jpg tmoo1.png tmoo2.png tmoo3.png tmoo4.png tmoo5.png tmoo6.png tmoo7.png tmoo8.png tmoo9.png tmoo10.png tmoo11.png tmoo12.png tmoo13.png tmoo14.png tmoo15.png klaus and bekah.jpg Aom1H_UCQAEBVK3.jpg new ep.jpg Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 11.25.34 AM.png|Damon y Elena? damon The Murder of One 094.jpg alaric damon The Murder of One 137.jpg The Murder of One 189.jpg The Murder of One 209.jpg caroline matt elena The Murder of One 240.jpg stefan The Murder of One 266.jpg finn The Murder of One 384.jpg klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg elena sage caroline The Murder of One 496.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg SC2.jpg SC3.jpg SC4.jpg SC5.jpg SC6.jpg SC7.jpg Sc8.jpg Sc9.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries